Shao Kahn
"Yo soy Shao Kahn emperador eterno de la Outworld, ¡Venid! si quereis morir a mis manos"- Shao Kahn refiriendose hacia Liu Kang y Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat:Shaolin Monks Shao Kahn es el emperador del Reino del Outworld en la saga de Mortal Kombat. Sobre Shao Kahn .]] Uno de los villanos principales en la serie de juegos de Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn es el Emperador del mundo exterior. Se parece a un rey-guerrero asiático en muchos sentidos, e incorpora el mal en muchas formas. Lo conocen por su divina fuerza, la insensibilidad extrema, la brutalidad y su cariño por las ejecuciones personales, pero sobrepasa el nivel de un mero señor de la guerra por su inteligencia y conocimiento de magia negra. Como su subordinado Shang Tsung, él tiene el poder de consumir otras almas. Su fuerza mayor es probablemente la capacidad de luchar por sus objetivos con la gran tenacidad y su capacidad de organizar, pero sus debilidades mayores son su arrogancia y su exceso de confianza. *'Reino de Origen:' Outworld *'Especie:' Outworlder *'Alineación:' Mal Roles en los juegos de Mortal Kombat Vida temprana Shao Kahn originalmente fue el consejero del Dragon King , (Onaga) mientras este gobernaba el Reino del Outworld como el Rey Dragón. El Imperio de Onaga se había vuelto el más poderoso de todos los reinos y buscó una forma de ser inmortal. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su meta, Shao Kahn envenenó a Onaga y tomó su reino. Dirigiendo tropas que permanecieron leales al Rey Dragón, Kahn continuó muchos de los planes del antiguo emperador. Continuó agregando reinos menores a Outworld, a través de conquista directa o través de Mortal Kombat. Un gran logro en sus victorias militares es la combinación de Edenia con Outworld. Después de que sus guerreros ganaron en Mortal Kombat, Kahn invadió el reino. En el campo de batalla, Kahn mató al Rey Jerrod, y tomó a la Reina Sindel como su esposa, criando a su hija, la Princesa Kitana, como si fuera su propia hija. Hizo que entrenaran a la joven princesa como su guardia personal y como una asesina. Sindel se suicidó en un intento de escapar de su servidumbre del Emperador. Dispuesto a no ser negado, Kahn mantuvo su alma en Outworld, evitándo su transición al más allá. ''Mortal Kombat II Jefe Fínal Shao Kahn es el último oponente que enfrentaras, la voz que se escucha durante los combates como si fuera un jurado le pertenece a él. Movimientos Especiales *'Tacleada': Une sus dos brazos, inclinándose arremete contra el peleador dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Expulsión de Destello': Lanzamiento de un pulso de energía verde, un destello proveniente del centro de su casco, el solo roze del golpe derriba al oponente. *'Risa': Mueve su cabeza y brazos simulando una carcajada y en oportunidades se coloca en posición de victoria. *'Insulto': Pronunica frases como ''Feel the Power of Shao Kahn (Sentiras el poder de Shao Kahn), You will die, mortal (Tú morirás, mortal) o You Sucks(Tú apestas). Habilitación *'Cuadro de selección de personajes': Presiona la combinación derecha, arriba, arriba, derecha, izquierda y el botón Select. Pelea contra Shao Kahn. Desenlace En su derrota grita Oh, no, no!, su cuerpo se quebrara, brotara humo de su cuerpo mientras se traslada por todos los escenarios en parpadeos, se convierte en piedra y explota en restos los cuales expelen un polvo verde. Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy Jefe Fínal Shao Kahn es el último oponente que enfrentaras, la voz que se escucha durante los combates como si fuera un jurado le pertenece a él. En la versión Play Station de Mortal Kombat Trilogy era un personaje seleccionable y tenía un Fatality. Movimientos Especiales *'Tacleada de Impacto: Une ambos brazos, inclinandose arremete contra el peleador dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Tacleada de Profundidad': Une ambos brazos, inclinandose arremete contra el peleador en dirrección diagonal superior dejando de rastro una gran ráfaga de sombras plateadas, la fuerza del impacto es colosal, el peleador es derribado hasta el otro extremo del campo. *'Expulsión de Destello': Lanzamiento de un pulso de energía verde, un destello proveniente del centro de su casco, el solo roze del golpe derriba al oponente. *'Risa': Mueve su cabeza y brazos simulando una carcajada y en oportunidades se coloca en posición de victoria. *'Insulto': Pronunica frases como That is pathetic (Eso es patético), You will died, mortal (Tú moriras, mortal) o You Sucks(Tú apestas). *'Martillo': Desenfunda de sus brazos un martillo gigante y con aquel impacta tu cabeza, aquel golpe lo inhabilitara haciendo brotar unps grandes flujos de sangre a borbotones, miendas lanzas un grito semejante al que lanzas cuando te ejecutan un Fatality. Fatality *'Clavo Humano': Desenfundando su martillo impacta la cabeza del oponente, sus piernas se destruirán, dejando sólo una parte del cuerpo, Shao Kahn deja salir su risa diabólica y tomando su martillo de nuevo impacta la cabeza del oponente y ahora sólo deja un charco de sangre y huesos. Habilitación *'1P vs 2P': En la pantalla de versus introducir el código correspondiente, 033-564.Pelea contra Shao Kahn. *'Scott's Stuff': Debes entrar a la pantalla secreta o menú secreto de Scott's Stuff y busca la opción Enable Shao Kahn y cambialo de Off a On. *'1p': Debes mantener abajo y los dos golpes,golpe alto y golpe bajo a la vez en los escenarios the rooftop,the pit 3,kahn's kave Final Shao Kahn Wins Desenlace En su derrota grita, mientras una sombra suya sale de su cuerpo, su cuerpo empieza a brillar, se tornará de un color verde brillante y empezará a expulsar un pilar de luz, parpadeará la pantalla, se verá su imagen y la del castillo del cual brota el pilar de luz, el cual cruzará el portal, en una explosión el castillo se desvanece junto con Shao Kahn y de las frases que saldrán se destaca Shao Kahn is no more. En Mortal Kombat Trilogy los personajes salían de su cuerpo y desaparecían en una explosión. Entre Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Deception El emperador ya estaba muy débil, y así permanecería por varios años, permaneciendo inactivo durante la guerra de Shinnok contra los dioses. Los Edenianos ya habían hecho la paz y tratados militares con los Shokan, en los cuales Kahn siempre había confiado, y estaban listos para atacar Outworld unos pocos años después. Fue sólo a través de la ingenuidad de su nuevo comandante Kano y el sigilo de su impredecible asesino Noob Saibot (quien hirió críticamente a Goro) Kahn logró un empate. Poco después, los hechiceros Quan Chi y Shang Tsung entraron a su sala del trono, y juraron falsa lealtad al emperador. Quan Chi y Shang Tsung atacaron a Kahn cuando éste bajó su guardia y aparentemente lo mataron, pero nadie sabía que él había huído. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Unchained A partir de este juego, Shao Kahn ya es un personaje jugable. Biografía Mi derrota a manos de los guerreros de Earthrealm me había dejado debilitado, y mi dominio en Outworld se desvanecía. Las fuerzas de Kitana se acercaban. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que invadieran mi fortaleza. Usando un poderoso artefacto mágico que mis secuaces recuperaron hace años, creé un clon de mi mismo para atraer la atención de mis enemigos mientras yo escapaba a los bosques. Cuando haya recuperado mi fuerza, destruiré a todos los que se hayan opuesto a mi reinado. Aunque traté de asegurarme de que mi némesis Onaga jamás reviviera, descubrí que había regresado de la muerte, como sus sacerdotes lo habían predicho. Ahora dirige la horda Tarkatan, una viciosa fuerza guerrera que antes era leal a mi. ¡Cuando haya matado a Onaga y retomado el control de Outworld, pagarán por su traición con sus vidas! (Estas son las palabras de Shao Kahn) Kard *'Lugar de Origen:' Outworld *'Alineación:' Mal *'Aliados:' Mileena, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Reiko, Rain, Sheeva *'Enemigos:' Kitana, Liu Kang, Raiden *'Descripción:' El Emperador de Outworld, Shao Kahn, ha conquistado muchos reinos en su búsqueda para gobernarlo todo. A través del torneo de Mortal Kombat, esperaba conquistar Earthrealm. Sin embargo, fue derrotado por el monje Shaolin, Liu Kang. Estilos de pelea *Tai Tzu *Lui He Armas *Martillo de Furia Movimientos especiales *'Patada de Rodilla:' Shao Kahn hace un ataque de rodilla seguido por una franja verde, muy parecida a los movimientos de Sombra de Johnny Cage. *'Escudo del Emperador:' Shao Kahn haría un gancho que no solo levanta un campo de fuerza que refleja proyectiles por unos segundos, sino que puede golpear a su oponente si están muy cerca. *'Disparo Explosivo:' Shao Kahn lanza una bola de fuego verde, de su boca u ojos. *'Embestida:' Shao Kahn se lanza hacia su oponente seguido por una franja verde, muy parecida a los movimientos de Sombra de Johnny Cage. *'Ridiculizar:' Shao Kahn provoca, se mofa, y por supuesto ridiculiza a su oponente con insultos, burlas o solo pura risa. Una gran característica de Shao Kahn y lo que lo hace uno de los jefes más memorables en la historia de los videojuegos. *'Agarrar y Golpear:' Shao Kahn levanta a su oponente por la garganta de una mano y lo golpea en la cara. Si se hace cerca de una Trampa Mortal puede lanzar a su oponente hacia ella. Fatalities *'Fatality 1:' Shao Kahn lanza a su oponente y lo golpea en la cabeza con su martillo como si fuese una pelota de béisbol. *'Fatality 2/Clavo Humano:' Muy parecido al Clavo Humano de MKT , Kahn golpea a su rival con su martillo hasta enterralo en el suelo. *'Hara-Kiri:' Shao Kahn lanza su martillo al cielo y éste le cae en la cabeza aplastandola y matándolo. Final Shao Kahn había recuperado su fuerza, y él y Goro marcharon firmemente a la sala del trono del Rey Dragón, aplastando a todos los que estaban en su camino. Como un eco de su batalla hace eras, Shao Kahn y Onaga pelearon con una furia conducida por intenso odio. Sabiendo que el Rey Dragón era demasiado poderoso para derrotarlo en simple kombate, Shao Kahn golpeó a Onaga con su martillo de guerra, causando que caiga en las cuchillas envenenadas de Goro. Onaga había caído víctima de la traición de Shao Kahn una vez más. Con Onaga derrotado, Shao Kahn reclamó Outworld una vez más. Su ejército de Shokan diezmó a lo que quedaba de los ejércitos de Kitana y la Horda Tarkatan y esparció sus sobrevivientes a lo desconocido. Una nueva era había empezado en el reino de Outworld. ¡Larga vida al Emperador Shao Kahn! (Estas son las palabras de Shujinko) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Tras haber recuperado el trono de Outworld, Shao Kahn forma una difícil alianza con Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, y Onaga para derrotar a Blaze y tomar sus poderes divinos. Estilos de pelea *Tai Tzu Armas *Martillo de Furia Movimientos Especiales .]] *'Disparo Explosivo:' Shao Kahn lanza una bola de fuego verde, de su boca u ojos. *'Patada de Rodilla:' Shao Kahn hace un ataque de rodilla seguido por una franja verde, muy parecida a los movimientos de Sombra de Johnny Cage. *'Ataque de Espinas:' Shao Kahn se lanza hacia su oponente seguido por una franja verde, muy parecida a los movimientos de Sombra de Johnny Cage. *'Escudo del Emperador:' Shao Kahn hace un gancho que no solo levanta un campo de fuerza que refleja proyectiles por unos segundos, sino que puede golpear a su oponente si está muy cerca. *'Estrangulamiento Místico:' Shao Kahn usa su magia para atraer a su oponente y luego golpearlo con su puño. *'Ridiculizar:' Shao Kahn provoca, se mofa, y por supuesto ridiculiza a su oponente con insultos, burlas o solo pura risa. Una gran característica de Shao Kahn y lo que lo hace uno de los jefes más memorables en la historia de los videojuegos. Final Blaze no fue reto para '''Shao Kahn' el Konquistador. Con su fuerza incrementada diez veces, las fuerzas de la Luz no pudieron defenderse de su invasión final mientras unía cada reino con Outworld. Pero su triunfo máximo pronto sería su caída. Al no quedar nada que conquistar, Shao Kahn enloqueció.'' (Estas son las palabras de Argus). Actores Varios actores han interpretado a Shao Kahn durante el transcurso de la serie: *Brian Glynn en Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *Steve Ritchie (voz) en Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *Brian Thompson en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. *Jeffrey Meek en Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Notas Adicionales interpreta a Shao Kahn desde el MK2 hasta el MKT.]] * Shao Kahn comenzó como un personaje desenmascarado y sus dientes eran similares Baraka, ya que todo el mundo de Outworld creía que era de la raza de Baraka. La idea de todos los habitantes del Outworld creía que él era un Tarkata fue más tarde abandonado. * En muchas representaciones oficiales de Shao Kahn realizadas por Midway, se muestra el uso de una capa, que se quita antes de iniciar una pelea. En Mortal Kombat: Deception fue el primer juego en el que llevaba la capa. * Kahn, nunca fue visto sin máscara en un juego hasta en Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, una vez que pierde la mitad de su salud, desempeña una escena en la que saca un martillo y lanza en el jugador, el jugador que lanza de nuevo a él y destruye la máscara en pedazos. Su rostro se basa en la representación cómica de MKII. * Su altura se ha cambiado considerablemente desde los juegos de Mortal Kombat en 2D, en la que prácticamente era más alto que la mayoría de los otros oponentes. Su apariencia física también ha sido alterado; Kahn habían sido proporcionalmente mayores que sus enemigos. * La voz de Shao Kahn es un sonido que siempre está presente en los juegos de Mortal Kombat. Incluso cuando no está presente, puede ser oído como una forma de "comentarista", con frases tales como "Outstanding" y "Excelent". A partir de Mortal Kombat II, que demostró ser el "narrador". Él a menudo se ríe cuando uno se le baja la salud a su rival. Él fue el presentador de todos los juegos hasta el Deadly Alliance, donde Quan Chi fue el locutor. * El nombre de Kahn fue accidentalmente escrito con guión en el cierre de créditos de Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación ( "Shao-Kahn"). Animaciones Archivo:Shao hammer anim.gif Categoría:Personajes